


Caged Vulture

by siangjiang



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fisting, Bondage, Domination, F/M, Fisting, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: Diaz and Jake got The Vulture in handcuffs. What to do with him now?





	

The Vulture grunted loudly against the table when Jake pushed into him. That calmed him somewhat, because quite frankly Jake had started to worry that this might possibly somewhat maybe be rape. He was further calmed (Well, as calm as one could be when balls deep in The Vulture) when the older man started meeting each thrust halfway, making deep, needy noises, his handcuffed hands balled into tight fists behind his back.

"Tell him to stop" Diaz said sternly. She was watching them from a chair only a few inches away.

"Stop _what?_ " Jake asked, already a little out of breath. This whole domination thing wasn't really his deal.

The Vulture chuckled under him "A real man, huh Peralta? If it wasn't for the handcuffs I think we both know who would be on top"

Diaz grabbed his hair and pulled his head up. "Stop moving" she growled. Pembroke just laughed in her face and pushed harder back against Jake.

"Or what?" 

Diaz placed a hard slap across his face. The Vulture moaned.

"Holy shit!" Jake exclaimed "I felt that all the way down here. He got all tight for a second"

Diaz sneered "Hear that Vulture? Bitch boy likes it when I slap you"

"Hey!" Jake sounded more than a little offended. Diaz ignore him.

"He's been really good this week. Didn't rat on me when I took the knife from evidence that was about to be destroyed. Stayed out of my way. I think he deserves one more"

Another slap cracked across Pembroke's face, his cheek turning bright red, and Jake yelped.

"Man, he got some insane muscles in here!"

"I flex them regularly throughout the day" Pembroke groaned.

Jake made a face "Of course you do"

"Shut up!" Diaz said and pulled even harder on Pembroke's hair "You better tighten that muscular ass of yours up and show Peralta a real good time"

The Vulture chuckled "To do that I'd need my hands free"

Three slaps in quick succession "Do it"

Suddenly Jake was very grateful for the extra smooth anal lube they had used. The pressure was beyond anything he had ever experienced before, and he fucked into The Vulture with abandon.

"Tighter" Diaz growled.

Jake felt like he was about to faint.

"Tighter" 

Real exhaustion was starting to show on Pembroke's face.

" _Tighter_ "

"Oh god!" Jake said, his voice sounding like he was being strangled. He lost control of his body and started jerking irregularly into The Vulture.

"Don't loosen up" Diaz said "Let him ride it out"

After coming back down Jake rocked back and forth a bit. He was so oversensitive that alone sent wonderful sparks through him, and he allowed himself to take advantage of The Vulture's tight wound body for just a few seconds more before slipping out.

"My turn" Diaz said and walked around the table.

"Your turn?" Pembroke laughed breathlessly "You got a strap-on back there, sweetcheeks?"

"No" she said, letting the long latex glove snap loudly as she put it on. Unceremoniously she coated it in a thick layer of lube and smiled when Pembroke glanced at her over his shoulder with wide eyes. "Let's give your ass a real workout"

It wasn't long before all five fingers were slowly pumping in and out of The Vulture's already abused hole. He seemed to finally be giving in and groaned and gasped against the table.

"Okay, open up wide Vulture" Diaz said, stretching her fingers out and folding them as close together as possible. A few more pumps and her whole hand disappeared into his body. Once inside she balled her fingers up into a fist and started rocking it gently, letting him get used to it.

Pembroke let out a shaky breath "Nice..."

"You're such a perv, I knew you'd love this" Diaz said "Bet you've only been doing boring vanilla shit so far"

"I'd have you know I've-" Pembroke stopped when he felt Diaz grab his balls and pull.

"I don't care. Concentrate on my hand in your ass"

Jake had retreated to a chair across the room. He had discarded the condom in a nearby bin, cleaned himself up a bit and was now enjoying the show. It looked insane, Diaz hand all gone like that. And the sight of The Vulture like this, naked, exhausted, tied up and loving it, was something Jake would cherries forever.

"That's quite a hand puppet you got there, Diaz" he called out.

Diaz smiled "Yeah, and I can make it talk too" 

She did something with her wrist that made Pembroke twitch and moan "Fuck!"

Jake was getting into this and clapped his hands like a kid at a birthday party. "Do it again!" he cheered in a sort of mock British child accent.

She did, and Pembroke involuntarily pulled at the handcuffs "Shit fuck!"

"Agai-!"

"Shut up!" Diaz growled.

Jake put his hands back down "O-kay"

She returned her attention to Pembroke's abused, sobbing hole. "You're going to come like this" she said "With my hand up your ass. I'm not touching your dick" She felt him clench in excitement.

It wouldn't be all that difficult. He was leaking pre-cum like crazy and twitched every time she ran a knuckle over his sweet spot. Instead of simply moving her hand back and forth she started doing a rotating motion, putting constant but changing pressure on his prostate.

His stuttering gasps and moans were unmistakable, so Diaz grabbed his balls again and squished "Come on you freak. Cum!"

He did. His whole body started jerking rather violently while cum splattered across the underside of the table and onto the floor. She didn't stop though, and kept rubbing little circles on his prostate. Something like a tiny whine escaped him.

"I came" he huffed exhausted, his face flat on the table "I'm done"

"Doesn't seem like it" Dias said "You're still leaking"

Pembroke licked his dry lips "....please"

He couldn't possibly have made a clearer sign that he had enough, so Diaz eased her hand out and undid the scuffs. Suddenly a flash went off.

"Look at that" Jake said and held a phone down in front of Pembroke's face "I don't think your ass is ever going back to normal"

The Vulture looked at the photo of his own hole, still open and dripping with lube. He glared at Jake and grabbed it "Are you trying to blackmail me!?"

"What? No! That's-"

Pembroke threw the phone against the wall.

"-your phone" Jake said "Thought you might want to keep it, you know, for the memories"

"Oh" Pembroke said "Yeah, I'd like to keep it then"

Jake looked at the phone on the floor. "I'm sure it's fine..."

Diaz had pulled the glove off and was collecting her things.

"Wait, Rosa" Jake said "What about you? Don't you want us to, I don't know, finger you or something"

She looked disgusted at him and Pembroke who had started to get up "As if either of you would be able to get me off"


End file.
